Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/27 February 2013
9:51 Cap.America I am on the east coast of the US 9:51 Korppufin its 7:51 here today is Kalevalas day a.k.a the birthday of the national book of Finland :D 9:58 Cap.America Cool! 10:03 Korppufin well 10:04 Cap.America ? 10:10 Korppufin :| 10:26 CzechMate test 10:29 Cap.America :/ Boring... Oh well good time for editing! 10:30 FB100Z So, it has come to this. Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 10:34 CzechMate o/ Cligra :D 10:35 Cligra Hi! 10:36 CzechMate Are you here for logging? :P 10:36 Korppufin hello o/ 10:36 Cligra Yarr. 10:37 Korppufin i stopped saying moro here You are now away. Korppufin has left the chat. Irnakk has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:55 Irnakk In a few hours It's going to happen :d 10:57 CzechMate ? 10:57 Irnakk I'm going to da Tolkienstore :3 10:58 CzechMate Cool. 10:58 Irnakk Cant wait! :d 10:58 Cap.America Irnakk! o/ Megalor has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:59 Irnakk O/ 10:59 Megalor We are wikia buddys 10:59 Cap.America I am working on my edits. Why did you change your profile pic? 10:59 Megalor not media 11:00 Irnakk It's still Kili. Just a different picture of him. 11:00 Megalor That means fili died 11:00 Irnakk Fili and Kili actually died at the end of The Hobbit :p 11:00 Cap.America I know, I was just wondering. :P I am going to change mine to Bofur ^^ *^ Anyway that is true! 11:01 Irnakk Cool,cap can I list you as Bofur in da team thing? :p 11:01 Megalor I'm changing mines to mr twilly ortwill your gandolf Stupid ipad 11:02 Irnakk Who is gandolf? 11:02 Megalor fine I'm merry then or pewdiepie 11:02 Irnakk I only know Gandalf,never heard of gandolf :p Well,I can only list you guys as hobbit characters. Lemme get a lnik. Link* 11:04 Megalor Cap you moving 11:05 Irnakk User:Irnakk/Teams scroll down to The Hobbit. 11:05 CzechMate I love Train's Drops of Jupiter, very catchy. 11:06 Irnakk (its not a sign up or a game,you just get a character and change your avatar :p ) 11:06 Megalor Can I be captain rex 11:06 Irnakk Its actually really fun. Megalor,you looking at the star wars sections? :p 11:07 Cap.America Yes Irnakk I will be in your team. I was editing :) 11:07 Megalor Can I be rex 11:07 Irnakk You can have 1 character per series (angrybirds,star wars and the hobbit) I didnt do LoTR cuz Zero already did it once :p 11:08 Megalor Hobbit I will be thorin 11:08 CzechMate Could I be Kit Fisto for SW? :p 11:08 Irnakk K Sure czech 11:08 Megalor rex 11:08 Irnakk Sure cap,sure megalor Lemme edit 11:08 Megalor i will Change tommiw Megalor has left the chat. 11:09 CzechMate -making a Spidey set- 11:10 Cap.America Irnakk I already did it for me. :P I can't find a good picture of Bofur. 11:11 Irnakk :p I can help finding it 11:12 Cap.America Done 11:12 Irnakk Megalor and czech tou're added. Cap already did it :p You're* 11:12 Cap.America Bofur! 11:12 Irnakk :d 11:12 Cap.America Kili! 11:13 Irnakk Spongebob! :p Megalor has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 11:14 Megalor Look avatar changed 11:14 Irnakk Czech you wanted kit fisto right? Cuz I added you as him. 11:14 Megalor Brb 11:14 CzechMate Yarr, thanks 11:14 Irnakk :d 11:14 Cap.America Hey Irnakk! Check out my new LOTR customs.... http://www.flickr.com/photos/captainamericaavengers/ 11:15 Irnakk Sure 11:15 Cap.America They are cool. Don't worry. It is 2:00 am. on the east coast of the US. 11:16 Irnakk I love how you made gandalf's staff! :d 11:16 Cap.America Thanks. 11:16 Megalor Might make an fliker *flicker 11:17 Irnakk I want the wizard battle,especially cuz of Saruman.. 11:17 Megalor I might show my rex when is finished Is mostly using phase 2 rex Rattla has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 11:18 Megalor legs and arms 11:18 Irnakk O/ 11:18 Cap.America o/ 11:18 Rattla Hello Everyone! o/ 11:18 Irnakk I customises my Theoden. 11:18 Megalor Hello mr double trouble 11:18 Irnakk Customized* 11:18 Cap.America Show show show! 11:18 Rattla Thank you "Mr Captain Rex" 11:19 Cap.America ^ Who is that? 11:19 Megalor Gtg 11:19 Irnakk To make him in like a "king of da golden hall of Medusld" variant. 11:19 Rattla Who is Who? 11:19 Irnakk O/ 11:19 Cap.America NVm 11:19 Rattla o/ 11:19 Irnakk In helms deep you get an extra red cape. I removed the chestplate,removed the helmet,added the cape and added tsn aragorn hair. Megalor has left the chat. 11:20 Irnakk Tan* Cap.America has left the chat. 11:20 Irnakk Thats how my theoden looks like now,it looks amazing. I should take a picture. The hair is the same color as his beard and it looks great and thats how his hair looks like :d K i killed chat. :p 11:22 Rattla :) ... 11:24 Irnakk . 11:25 Rattla Well this sucks. 11:25 Irnakk Best singer ever:Great Goblin XD 11:25 Rattla Great Goblin? 11:25 Irnakk Did you hear him sing? XD 11:25 Rattla No... What is he? 11:26 Irnakk Goblin King for some reason brickipedia does not use his real name and instead use what title he has.. Oops Wrong link Goblin King (The Hobbit) 11:27 Rattla I never heard him sing. No. 11:27 CzechMate Hmm, I want to do a Spidey set with Beetle, and Mary Jane, but it doesn't fit into the Ultimate Spider-Man TV show. 11:28 Irnakk There was a video of him singing but it got deleted cuz of copyright -_- 11:28 Rattla Who Cares what it fits into? Most DC Sets Are based on nothing 11:28 Irnakk The video was only 15 seconds.. Category:Wikia Chat logs